


A Hard Day's Work

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Burp Kink, Burping, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, F/F, F/M, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Gen, Hiccup kink, Hiccups, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, James Madison being an asshole, John Laurens Being an Asshole, Kinky, M/M, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Stomach Ache, belch - Freeform, burp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A certain Alexander Hamilton eats too much while out with the whole crew. A certain Lafayette knows the perfect cure... Angelica and Hercules are the mom and dad friends with minor Eliza motherly instincts.WARNING: Burp/hiccup kinks ensue. If you are uncomfortable with these topics, do not click on this!





	1. School's out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, comment if you want more!

School was out for the Summer, meaning campus was chaotic, bars were filled, and everyone was finally getting as drunk as they could. The Ham squad walked amongst the crowds of drunk college students, trying to find a good place to get a drink. 

“Damn it! Why does everything have to be filled?”, Hamilton asked, irritated. 

“Cause school’s out, dumbass. What the hell do you expect?”, Jefferson replied in a mocking tone. 

“Who the fuck invited Thomas?”, Hamilton yelled.

“Chill, dude. We all just want something to eat and drink”, Hercules said, putting an arm on Hamilton’s shoulder. Hamilton shrugged it off rudely, rolling his eyes, and continued walking.

Finally, they all stopped at a bar. The bar had a crowded, twisting line, but it was still the least crowded place on campus, so they reluctantly agreed, and stood in the long line.

“Could be worse, right?”, Eliza said, meekly. Everyone just shrugged in neutral agreement. 

The line was long. Really long. Hamilton fiddled angrily with his zipper, Angelica played flappy dunk on her phone, Burr and Peggy played about 10,000 games of rock, paper, scissors, and Madison coughed one too many times. Finally, the line reached to the front of the bar, and a bouncer let them in through the red, velvet rope. Ounce they were in, they all ran for the bar, complaining about the heat and their unquenchable thirsts. When they reached the bar, a posh blonde man wiped beer glasses stared up at them.

“Drinks. Now”, Hamilton demanded, his brown eyes locking with the bartender’s. 

“Sorry”, he said in a snooty, mocking voice, “Drinks just ran out fifteen minutes ago. The whole supply is gone. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow. 

Hamilton yelled loudly, banging his fists on the table. People looked up from their food and conversations as Hamilton suddenly became the centre of attention. Burr put a hand on Hamilton’s shoulder. 

“Dude. We’re all hungry. Let’s just order some food”, Burr said quietly, his face flushed a slight red at the thought of being the centre of attention. Hamilton muttered something, and backed off into the arms of Mulligan. 

“Dude, I know when your hangry. You get this way when you don’t eat”, Hercules stated. Jefferson snorted, and Madison looked up from his phone in amusement. Hamilton’s face went red, and huffed, walking over to the largest table.

Once everyone sat down and ordered their food, they began to tell each other their plans for Summer vacation.

“I got a scholarship to work in a firm”, Burr said, proudly. Everyone praised him. Hamilton stood up enviously, and threw his hands up in the air. 

“Well, I got a scholarship to a firm too”, he said. Everyone rolled their eyes. Jefferson and Madison began to brag about their rich, all-paid trip to the Bahamas, and Angelica explained the plans to go to the Schuyler family Summer home with her sisters. Lafayette and Hamilton were both immigrants, so they had to stay in the country for at least a year, so they just decided to get a room together to save money. They weren’t going anywhere, so they were glad to have the company of each other. 

Once the food came, Hamilton refused to eat. He thought that he deserved a drink, and wouldn’t have a bite of his food. With enough coaxing, they got him to take a bite of the food. They didn’t do it for his health, they did it for theirs. Hangry Hamilton is not an easy person to deal with.

One bite created another. And another. And another. Hamilton was flying food in at rapid speed, gorging down as much food as he possibly could. By the time he was finished his plate, everyone else had only eaten half of theirs. He ordered another plate. And ate it even quicker. 

“Jesus, I didn’t know I was that hungry. I haven’t had a good meal like this in soooo long”, he moaned in pleasure in between chomps and chewing. 

Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder. “Careful mon ami, you shouldn’t eat so fast. Stomach aches are the worst”, he said, teasingly. 

Hamilton stopped eating, and stared down at his plate. It was almost gone. Finally slowing down, he realized how much he really ate, and could feel it piling in his stomach. Pushing his plate back, he suddenly lost his appetite. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, embarrassed at the recent binge. He sighed loudly, and sat back in his chair. 

“You okay, Alex?”, Laurens asked concerned. 

“I’m fine.”, he replied, coldly. 

“Awwwww, did Lexi Wexi eat too much? You poor thing!”, Jefferson mocked. Burr and Madison snickered. 

Hamilton huffed in annoyance, and yelled at Jefferson, “You fucking asshat!”

Jefferson was right in a way. He could suddenly feel the contents of his stomach jostle, and cramp up at the slightest movement. He wrapped a hand protectively around his stomach, and put his head on the table. He hiccuped into his hand, and groaned quietly. 

“Okay! I’m out! Let’s go for a walk!”, Angelica said, “On the house, today. I’ll cover everyone’s bills”

Angelica passed 2 hundred dollar bills to the bartender, and muttered, ‘keep the change’. They all got up and walked out of the bar, eager to stretch their legs. Hamilton groaned, his stomach cramping up more, and kept close to the back of the group. 

As they were walking, Hamilton’s stomach cramped up, causing Hamilton to double over in pain. The group halted, and Eliza rushed over to Alexander, and put an arm around his shoulder. 

“Alexander! Are you alright! You don’t look too good”, Eliza commented, her voice filled with concern. Alexander got up stubbornly, and continued walking.

“I’m fine”, he muttered. 

The group kept walking, and Lafayette filed his way to the back of the group, where Alexander was walking slow. 

“Mon cher, are you alright? Was it the food? You ate too fast, didn’t you”, Lafayette said gently to Alexander. Hamilton hiccuped into his arm, and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine”, he said irritantly. Lafayette wrapped his arm around Alexander, and the two of them walked together. Lafayette pressed his head against Alex’s chest, when he felt Alexander’s stomach muscles contract, and his throat rapidly swallow. He looked up at Alexander, his face showing no sign of struggle.

“Alexander?”, Lafayette questioned. Alexander’s stomach grumbled loudly, and his cheeks puffed up with air, trying to swallow more of his gas. His stomach growled in protest, making Alexander break away from Lafayette, and walk a bit faster. Alexander put a hand on his stomach through his jacket, hoping no one would notice him groaning through his teeth. 

Angelica looked back in surprise, and made the whole group halt once more. 

“Alexander, are you okay? Did you eat too much? You know you can tell us”, she said. 

Hamilton stifled a belch, his stomach cramping up once more. He gingerly rubbed it through his jacket, silently cursing.

“No……..maybe a little bit”, he muttered, embarrassed. Angelica noticed Alexander swallow hard, and turned to Lafayette. 

“He’s got gas”, she explained, “he’s always been gassy, but is super embarrassed by it. He eats and talk too fast, as you know, but it really take a toll on him. He holds it in, but it gets really painful for him. You should take him home, and try to get him to let the gas out. From my experience, belly rubs work, and so do rubbing his back. If it gets bad, call me”, Angelica whispered to Lafayette.

He nodded, and grabbed Alex’s hand.

“Come on mon cher”, he said to Hamilton, “The two of us are going home”

“No, really I’m fine”, Alexander said, stubborn as ever. Lafayette just took him by the arm, and walked with him through the parking lot, to the dorm buildings.


	2. At The Dorm Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette strives to help Alexander with his stomach ache, and Hamilton is as stubborn as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter two everyone! 
> 
> FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Je sais- I know  
> De rien- No problem/your welcome  
> Mon cher- My dear  
> S'il te plais- Please  
> Bonjour- Hello  
> Oui- Yes  
> Non- No  
> Mon Ami- My friend  
> Merci- Thank you

Lafayette dragged Hamilton into the dorm room that they shared, and sat him down.

“*hic* really Lafayette, I’m-ulp- fine”, Hamilton stated, a stubborn look on his face. His cheeks puffed up as he swallowed another burp. Lafayette put a hand on Hamilton’s shoulder, and massaged it lightly. 

“Mon cher, you ate too fast. I know you have to release gas, and you have to work with me here. Angelica told me you find it embarrassing, but she said it can get really painful”, he said, concern his voice.

“Fuck off. I told you I’m fi- oh”, Alex said as a large grumble sent his hands flying to his mouth, muffling a burp. His face flushed pink.

“S-sorry”, he mumbled, clearly embarrassed. 

Lafayette pressed a hand to Alexander’s stomach, feeling it burble underneath his hand. He heard Hamilton suppress a whimper. He stared into Alexander’s stubborn eyes, and spoke gently to him.

“Alexander”, he said, “Work with me here”

Alex cracked. He took a large inhale, and a large exhale and clenched his eyes shut. 

“I don’t feel well, Laf”, he said quietly. 

“Je sais, mon cher, je sais”, he replied. 

“No Laf, it really hurts…”, Alex whimpered. He walked slowly over to the couch, and lay on it. He pushed a pillow into his face and whimpered loudly into it, one arm protectively around his stomach.

“Alex, you need to release the gas. Can you do that for me s'il te plais?”, he asked, placing a hand on his stomach.

“No. It’s *hic* disgusting..”, he moaned, his face still covered by the pillow.

“Please Alexander….I don’t want you to be ill”, Lafayette said, worried. 

“No. It’s disgusti-aAH”, Alexander clutched his stomach with both hands, whimpering loudly. He screwed his eyes shut tight, suddenly not caring that Lafayette was in the room next to him. Lafayette stood up abruptly, and grabbed his phone.

“I-I’m calling Angelica”, he said, his voice flat. He punched in her number, and she picked up before the first ring. 

“Laf? Is that you?”

“Oui, bonjour Angie”

“I was just about to call you. Has Alexander gotten better?”

“Non, I was just going to tell you, something’s up with him. His stomach is hurting a lot, Ange, can you bring him something?”

“Yeah, no problem. Something is actually up with Burr as well, he can’t stop hiccuping and is complaining of a stomach ache. I’m driving everyone over to your place, we’re getting ginger-ale now”

“Merci mon ami, see you in a bit”

“De rien. see ya”

Lafayette hung up the phone and turned to Alexander, who was still whimpering. He sat down and touched a cold hand to his stomach. 

“Oh, my poor Alexander”, Lafayette said. Upon impact of his hand, Hamilton’s stomach forced out a rumbling belch before he could cover his mouth or swallow. 

“uuuUUUURRRP”, Hamilton groaned and inhaled sharply. His face turned beet red, and turned to Laf. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry”, he whined in embarrassment, “It hurts, Laf. I really don’t feel -urp- well”, he said as he let out a wet, breathy burp. 

“Mon cher, you need to let it out. Don’t hold them in”, he said.   
Hamilton just shook his head. He really was stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> -Cat


	3. Angelica and the hamfam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza admits her kink to Thomas, Angelica complains to the restaurant, and Burr hiccups. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one!

Angelica walked down the streets of the campus, Peggy and Laurens had already gone home. She eventually gave up looking for a nearby store, and walked back to where Eliza, Burr and Jefferson were sitting on a bench. Thomas got up and walked over to Angelica.

“Angie, I told James that I’d just meet him home. Any luck with the finding stores?”, he asked.

“Nope. Hey where’d Herc go?”, she replied. 

“Oh, he tried the other side of the street. Maybe he found a place”, Jefferson pondered. Mulligan game walking down the street, his hands empty. He crossed the street and looked at Angelica apologetically. 

“Sorry, dudes. No stores”, he said, disappointed. Angelica sighed and pulled out her phone. 

“How’s Burr holding up?”, she asked. Eliza and Burr sat at the bench, his head buried in his hands, stifling painful hiccups. Eliza sat next to him with an arm around his shoulders, coaxing him. Eliza stood up slowly, and smoothed her blue dress. 

“Not that good. His hiccups sound really painful”, she said with a grimace. Angelica bent down at Burr’s level and stared into his eyes. 

“Aaron”, she said gently, “Can you tell me what you ate at the restaurant?”

Burr grimaced at the thought of food, and clutched his burbling stomach. 

“ahhh…..I don’t know….I think I had the *hiuc* chicken and rice?”, he finally replied, belching into his fist. Angelica grimaced and put a hand on his back in sympathy. 

She stood back up and walked over to Jefferson and Hercules.

“He had the same thing as Alexander. If Burr is doing this bad, and Alexander gets very gassy easily, then we need to get there fast and make sure Alexander doesn’t throw up or something”, she frowned, “I’m calling the restaurant and complaining. Just give me a sec”

She fished a phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed a number. Thomas and Hercules walked over to Eliza and Aaron. In the midst of Angelica yelling about how she paid 200 dollars and that the food is utter shit, Jefferson sat next to Eliza. 

“So he wasn’t kidding when he said he ate too much, huh”, Jefferson asked Eliza. She just turned to Jefferson and smiled. 

“Yeah. Angelica first found out how gassy Alexander was when he drank a full 2 litre and almost had to go to the ER because he couldn’t breathe”, she laughed, “he finds it disgusting and holds his burps in, but it gets really painful. Angelica actually treats him most of the time and might be the only one who can coax him into burping”

“Heh..really?”, he asked. 

“Oh yeah, he’s about the gassies person I know. He won’t admit it, though. I don’t know about you, but Alexander struggling to keep his gas in, like muffling belches when he eats too fast, or stifling a groan or two, or even groaning in pain because he kept all his gas in really used to turn me on when we dated”, Eliza said, smiling as if she didn’t just admit her kink to Thomas Jefferson.

“Wait….what?”, Jefferson asked in disbelief. 

“Yep. Giving him belly rubs while he muffled belches into the pillow pretending not to be a big, gassy mess really did turn me on. He used to moan, groan, and hate how gassy he was. He still hates it, actually. This is why he barely eats in public. He finds it very rude of himself to let out a big, gassy belch around other people. When he’s gassy, he gets really quiet and tries to muffle them, and I just love when he rubs his big gassy belly underneath his shirt when he thinks no one is looking. He’ll groan when they get too painful, and I would have to push them out. Even if I touched his belly, it would let out a long string of burps, and then a loud moan. He hates burping. Finds it humiliating. But I just love when he eats too fast and tries to act like he doesn’t have really bad, belchy gas in his big gassy stomach of his!”, Eliza said, smiling innocently. 

Jefferson was dumbfounded. He turned over to a hiccuping Burr, who had heard nothing Eliza just said. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could reply, Angelica walked over to them.

“We gotta go get seltzer for Alexander and Burr. Everyone get in the car”, she said. 

“What happened with the restaurant?”, asked Eliza.

“Oh, I sorted it out. Don’t worry”, was all Angelica said. They decided not to ask her what she did, they didn’t really want to know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy; comment!


	4. The final straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th Chapter, everyone!!

Hamilton’s head lay in Lafayette’s lap, his stomach burbled in front of them. Hamilton stifled a burp, before moaning in Lafayette’s chest.

“Oh god, Laf...It really *UURp* hurts…”, Hamilton said as a belch slipped out of his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth and muttered an apologetic, ‘sorry’. Lafayette stared down at Alexander sympathetically.

“Mon cher, just let it out. Your making this worse for yourself”, he said to the suffering 19 year old beside him.

“No.. I can’t *hic* do that”, he mumbled in reply. 

“Pourquoi, Alexander?”, Lafayette asked curiously. 

“It’s just embarrassing. No one wants to be around me when I’m like this, so I should just hold it in. I’ll be fine”, Hamilton said,his face red with embarrassment. 

“Oh, surely no one thinks that about you, Alexander. You can’t help it”, Lafayette says as he ruffles his hair. Alex looks at the ground, silent. 

“Wait..someone actually said that to you?”, he asks as Alexander still doesn’t answer. 

“Who?!”, Laf asked in surprise. 

“The classes. And the cabinet meetings. They never say anything, but I know they get annoyed when I get the hiccups. It’s *hiurp* just- just so fucking embarrassing!”, Alex yelled as he threw a pillow onto the ground. Another burp escaped him, and he yelled in annoyance, the force causing a string of burps to rush out of his mouth. 

“HUUUURP- eUUP- HicAAAUUP- URRPP”, Hamilton groaned as his stomach started to rumble in protest.

“ohhh...Laf….I really don’t feel well…”, he said quietly.

“Are you going to throw up, Alexander?”, Laf asked gently.   
“n..no...I don’t think so...I just *hIURP* ohh…”, his cheeks inflated as he struggled to swallow another gas bubble. 

“Alexander, don’t do that”, Laf scolded him. Hamilton only responded in a muffled hic-urp. Lafayette sighed and rubbed Alexander’s head, ruffling his brown hair. 

****************************  
The whole gang got into Angelica’s car. Burr rode in shotgun, while Eliza, Hercules and Jefferson squeezed into the back of Angelica’s roomy minivan. Angelica kept a hand on Aaron’s shoulder as she drove, trying to find a store that was open this late. 

At last she stopped the car abruptly at a 24 hour shoppers drug mart. Burr leaned hunched forward, his eyes screwed shut. Angelica put a hand on Burrs back.

“Angelica, I feel *hic* horrible”, burr moaned into his knees.

“Burr, this happens with Alexander a lot. Trust me, ginger ale always helps”, Angelica said, smirking sympathetically. She hopped out of the car and beckoned Jefferson. He hopped out and zipped up his hoodie.

“Need anything, Angie?”, he asked.

“Yeah, why don’t you come with me inside. We’re getting a lot ginger ale”, she said, laughing quietly. 

When they went inside the store,, it was practically vacant. They scanned the isles for litres of pop.

“Hmmm….let’s see…….Oh! Thomas! Grab that 2 litre of ginger ale. I’ve got sprite, and another ginger ale”, she said to Thomas, who reached for the bottle and cradled it under his arm. When they reached the checkout line, the clerk, a 20 year old man, smirked at them while scanning the bottles. 

“Are you one of those kinky pop drinkers? Making your hoes drink soda until they can’t breathe?” he chuckled at Jefferson. Thomas just glared back at him, handed him a 10 dollar bill, and muttered, ‘We don’t need bags’ while him and Angelica walked out of the store. 

When they reached the car, Mulligan hopped out and said, “Sorry, guys. Laurens just called me and said that he needs me home. His stomach’s been bugging him, too…”  
Angelica just smirked, and handed him a 2 litre of ginger ale. 

“No problem. Tell him we hope he feels better”, she said. When they got back into the minivan, Burr let out a sickly loud belch. He breathed quickly and clung onto Eliza. 

“Oh god...I just wanna *Hic* go home…”, he moaned into his arm. Angelica handed him a bottle of Sprite, and got in the front seat.

“Sorry, Aaron. From the looks of it, I think I need to get home too, to see if Madison is doing alright”, Jefferson said apologetically. 

“I’ll go with Burr, I’m sure he could use the company”, Eliza said innocently, but winked seductively at Jefferson, and before he could say anything, she made a zip mouth gesture towards him. 

Jefferson sighed. Anything seemed possible now. 

*******************************************************

Hamilton lay silent on the couch, the occasional hiccup wracking his body. Lafayette rummaged through their cupboards, trying to find something for Alexander.

“Really Laf, I’m *hic* fine -oh-”, Hamilton groaned in surprise as his stomach bubbled beneath his hands. He hissed in pain as he swallowed another oncoming burp.

“Alexander! I’m your in so much pain, then just burp for fucks sake”, Lafayette yelled angrily, finally losing his temper. Hamilton’s eyes widened.

“Honestly! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT THERE AND LISTEN TO YOU ALL NIGHT?!”, his voice rose angrily, it was so loud that Hamilton was positive that the neighbours could hear from across the hall. Laf sighed angrily and picked up his phone, ignoring Alexander.

He gripped his stomach harder, taking in a sharp inhale. He turned his back to Laf, facing the couch. With his voice wobbling, he said, “I’m only a fucking burden when I’m like this. This is *hic* why only Angelica knows”

Just then, Angelica burst through the door, carrying a 2 litre of ginger ale in one hand, and her purse and heels in her other hand. 

“Jesus, sorry I’m late Alexander, I didn’t think it would get this bad. Can you tell me what happened?”, she asked. 

“*Hic* I think I ate too fast *hic* and I came back really-”, his face flushed and he looked at the ground as he choke on the word, “gassy”

Angelica sighed, “know you, you wouldn’t let it out”, she said, “C’mere”

She beckoned Alexander to one side of the couch, handing him the 2 litre. 

“You know the drill”, she said.

Alexander sat up in Angelica’s lap, gripping the soda with both hands. He gulped a couple of mouthfuls of the fizzy drink, and swallowed it, letting the fizz settle in his stomach. Almost immediately, his stomach groaned loudly, loud enough for Laf to hear from the other side of the room, making him glance up from his phone. Angelica beckoned Alex to take off his shirt, revealing a hard, grumbling stomach. 

At the sound of his stomach, Alexander blushed red and covered it with his arms. Angelica ruffled his hair. 

“You know this’ll only work if we do it right”, she said, gently. Alexander moaned, and sipped more of the fizzy drink. 

“How’s your tummy feeling?”, she asked him. Alexander blushed redder. 

“Um…”, he said embarrassed. 

“Gassy, still?”, she said louder. Alexander yelped in embarrassment and motioned to Lafayette, still sitting across the room. 

“Laf doesn’t mind, sweetie, you just gotta let it out”

Alex hesitated before taking one more sip of the drink, his stomach letting out a sickly grumble. 

“Hamilton. Don’t make yourself sick”, Angelica scolded him. Hamilton nodded his head as his stomach made more audible noises. 

He was breathing heavily now, his cheeks puffing up with air. He groaned loudly and put his head in his hands. 

“Angie…..t’hurts…..”, he said softly. 

“I know, Alexander. Just let it out”, she said, and began to rhythmically rub his back. Alexander held his head back before rippling a quiet, 5 second belch.

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrp”, he moaned louder, letting out strings of burps. Angelica moved her hands along his tummy, pushing the gas bubbles making Alexander’s burps last longer. 

“Uuuuuuuuuuurppppp…...bbbbuuuuuurrrp……..beeeeeuuuuuuuaaappppp……ohhh….that feels…”

“Let me guess, better?”

“Urp-yeah”

Suddenly, his stomach groaned loudly under Angelica’s hands. She winced when she felt his stomach ripple. 

“Urp-urp-buuuurp-”, Hamilton burped some more, his stomach making loud sounds, but no pain or burps were left. Hamilton was breathing heavily in relief, holding his now flat stomach.

“I’m sorry I burdened you”, he said, quietly, “It’s all I ever do to anyone”

“Don’t be silly, Alexander! But when your bloated and gassy, please burp. It makes it more painful for you and you know it”, she replied. 

Alexander blushed as Lafayette made his way to the couch.

“Sorry you had to see that”, he said to Laf, embarrassed. 

“Mon cher, you are quite the stubborn one”, he said, Laughing and rubbing Alex’s belly. 

Alexander hiccuped at the touch, which made all three of them laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with requests!!!!!!!! I'll be happy to do them! (Sorry but no vore or emeto)
> 
> -Cat

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo! Hope you liked this!
> 
> -Cat


End file.
